falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Ausir
Witam. Po pierwsze dziekuje za opa, postaram sie nie zawiesc. Po drugie, czy nie moglbys zrestowac moich prefencji, poniewaz wlaczylem skina mono1, ktory nie istnieje i nie moge przez to wejsc na swoje konto :( - LukaszC74 19.11.2005 Dzięki ;) Mam nadzieję, że encyklopedia się rozwinie, podobnie jak wersja angielska. --Guardian 09:13, 7 cze 2006 (EDT) Chciałem tak zrobić, ale nienajlepiej to wyglądało ;) --Guardian 09:37, 7 cze 2006 (EDT) Czepiasz się :> Nie mam na tym kompie spellchecka ;) Swoją drogą znam pewnego jegomościa który ma nawyk pisania "Rzecz" przez "ż" (pzdr dla niego :]) --Guardian 09:41, 7 cze 2006 (EDT) Możesz dodaćszablon Critter z angielskiej wersji strony? Przydałby się. Np. http://www.falloutvault.com/index.php?title=Little_gecko Eee... Mam pytanko :D O co biega z kategorią "Bohaterowie Gracza"? Z góry dzięki za odpowiedź :P --Guardian 04:57, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) To chyba nie będzie tego za wiele ;) --Guardian 06:40, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) OK :]. BTW nie mam pomysłu jak przetłumaczyć takie spotkania jak np. Opiekun Wieczności (na angielskiej wersji jest Special Encounter). --Guardian 06:57, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) spotkanie specjalne. :) Ausir 07:01, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) Nie do końca o to mi chodziło :P --Guardian 07:06, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) Wezmę się za to jak skończę przenosić ekwipunek --Guardian 07:08, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) Takie skrzywienie z angielskich for :P --Guardian 07:17, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) To ażtak konieczne? Przecież jest link do angielskiej wersji artukułu ;) Dobra, zapamiętam, angielska nazwa do każdego artykułu. --Guardian 07:28, 9 cze 2006 (EDT) Witam, mógłbyś usunąć Kategoria:Statystyki pochodne? przez przypadek ją zrobiłem, zamiast tego jest Kategoria:Atrybuty pochodne. --Guardian 06:57, 10 cze 2006 (EDT) No, ale chyba lepiej jak nazwy są po polsku ;) w końcu to tłumaczenie :P --Guardian 05:38, 16 cze 2006 (EDT) Może zmienimy nazwę Artykuł tygodnia na Artykuł miesiąca? :P --Guardian 05:27, 17 cze 2006 (EDT) ...A może Artykuł Roku? :> --Guardian 10:48, 13 lis 2006 (EST) Witam. Chciałbym się dowiedzieć jakie są wymagania na biurokratę, oraz przy okazji czy istnieje jakiś sposób komunikacji z użytkownikami np. kanał IRC. Z góry dziękuję za odp. -- tntdude Mam do Ciebie kilka spraw. Czy mógłbym wkleić zdanie (po polsku) "If you have any questions about the wiki or helping out, you can ask Ausir or one of the other administrators of The Vault.", na stronie głównej? Pytam się, gdyż możesz nie chcieć aby był tam link do twojego profilu. Jeśli tak, to mam pytanie co znaczy "helping out"?. Następna sprawa dotyczy Artykułu (??) Tygodnia. Rozmawiałem o nim z Guardianem, lecz on uznał moją propozycję (Bractwo Stali Ruin Stolicy) za zbyt nieencyklopedyczną. Więc czy mógłbyś wybrać godny tego stanowiska artykuł ;) Podaj mi jego nazwę a wstawię go na stronę główną i strony pochodne od Artykułu Tygodnia. A tak BTW, to przepraszam, że się już za bardzo nie udzielam, ale w wakacje bardzo często nie mam dostępu do internetu :/ --Jeremski Krótkie, ale znaczące pytanie: Czy spełniam wymagania na Sysopa? --Jeremski Dzięki :) Spróbuję Cię nie zawieść --Jeremski Aktualizacja Krypty Nie sądzisz że najwyższa pora na aktualizację wersji wiki? -- 13:08, 24 gru 2006 (EST) Jej, dzięki ;) Postaram się. -- 07:22, 7 mar 2007 (EST) Rozmowa w języku macierzystym F3 jako spin-off Taka dość strategiczna kwestia (marketingowo też), ale dość odległa (do zapoznania się z gotowym F3) - proponuję klasyfikowanie F3 jako spin-offa, a nie jako kontynuacji Fallout i Fallout 2 (w szablonach). Nie nalegam na natychmiastową zgodę, a raczej na rozważenie sprawy. Pomysł nasunął mi się po przeczytaniu ostatnich komentarzy do newsa o koncepcji BoS w polskim NMA. W przypadku wątpliwości proponuję porównanie gotowego F3 z FoT pod względem wierności z kanonem (jeśli FoT będzie wierniejszy, to nie miałbym żadnych wątpliwości przy takiej klasyfikacji, no jest jeszcze kwestia metody porównań, w tym wagi poszczególnych elementów "Fallout setting").--dotz 10:18, 24 sty 2008 (UTC) :Jak dla mnie kanonicznym Falloutem 3 jest Van Buren, ale niestety na wiki nie możemy sobie pozwolić na taką dowolność - Fallout 3 jest częścią oficjalnego kanonu, czy nam się to podoba, czy nie, nawet jeśli nie zgadza się z naszym fanonem. Na pewno należy natomiast zaznaczać wszystkie ewidentne niezgodności F3 z F1 i F2. Zresztą już w F2 było sporo niezgodności z F1. Ausir 14:43, 24 sty 2008 (UTC) Biurokrata Ponownie dziękuję :D -- WItam, mam pewną prośbe użytkownik =Adamuk123= Niszczy naszą Krypte. Dodaje bezsensowne, i nie warte czytania artykuły. Np. Nuka Cola Quartz. Jezeli mozna prosze rozpatrz tą sytuacjię. Witam. Proszę o rozpatrzenie mojej prośby: Biurokrata - Nidu22 Pozdrawiam! Nidu22 Biurokrara - Nidu22 Witam. Ponawiam swoją prośbę o zostanie biurokratą. Proszę tylko się przyjżeć temu co dokonałem na Krypcie. Pozdrawiam. Nidu22